


Dog Walking

by AmeliaMarch24



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, The Great Gatsby References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaMarch24/pseuds/AmeliaMarch24
Summary: The Reader meets a handsome stranger whilst walking her dog Daisy.





	1. A meeting

“Come on Daisy” I called out as my puppy bounded about in the bushes of Highgate wood. She gave a high pitched bark and sped past me. I shook my head and walked on a little faster, my nose still buried in the book I was reading until I heard Daisy bark or attempt to sound threatening at another dog.

I cursed under my breath and ran towards the commotion with my book tucked under my arm, wishing I had taken her to puppy training classes instead of trying to train her myself. I found her up the path trying to face of another slightly older chocolate cocker spaniel.

“Daisy come here!” I shouted, trying to sound commanding, it wasn’t working.

“Bobby, mate come here” came a male voice from just around the corner, I squinted my glasses not quite the right prescription for me anymore. I was sure I knew that voice but where from. 

Abruptly the man came almost skidding towards me and stopped before he fell over his dog. “Sorry, I was about to put him back on his lead but he ran off, he must have caught your dog’s sent” apologised the handsome stranger and he was handsome. He had bent down to put the lead back on his dog but as he straightened up to his full height I caught sight of his face. He had kind face with blue eyes behind his black square glasses, a bit of a beard and blonde wavy hair under his hat. I was still sure I recognised him from somewhere.

“Sorry” I blushed, tucking a peice of hair behind my ear, a habit I had if I ever got nervous “do I know you?”

The stranger looked down at his dog and I was sure I saw him grimace a bit, his puppy looked up at his own as if to say “it’s ok master, I’m here” The man looked back at me and gave me a smile. “No I don’t think so”

“Oh” I answered, “I thought I may have seen you around here before” I paused feeling awkward “Obviously not”

He cleared his throat “beautiful” was all he said.

“Sorry?”

“Your dog, beautiful colouring”

“Yes she is, aren’t you Daisy. She’s a Shetland Sheepdog or at least she will be once she’s grown up a bit” I stroked her head and she sat down and looked back at me as if to say “look at me aren’t I perfect”

“Daisy, love the name. This is Bobby” Bobby did the same as Daisy, I swore he was looking at Daisy and trying to flirt with her, Daisy however was getting distracted by a leaf that was blowing in her path.

“Thanks, she’s named after Daisy Buchanan from the Great Gatsby”

“One of my favourite books” said the stranger

I grinned “mine too” I showed him my well read copy that was under my arm.

“So we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past.” he quoted. I blushed again, feeling the butterflies flutter in my chest. I was about to introduce myself when Bobby barked again.

“Sorry, he’s getting impatient. I must go. Nice to meet you Gatsby Girl, and you Daisy” said the man, he bent forward to give Daisy a stroke, she decided to roll over in the mud and show off her belly. 

Traitor. 

He gave me a smile and walked off, with Bobby leading the way.

“Y/n, that’s my actual name” I called out after him.

He turned round, still walking away “nice to meet you y/n” and he walked away.

I looked down at Daisy “well you were no help.” She walked off and I had run to catch her again, vowing never to let my dog off the lead.

A few hours later, I was sitting on my sofa with Daisy gently snoring beside me, I was scrolling through my Facebook when I saw a news headline flash up. Tom Hiddleston out and about with his dog Bobby in London. ‘Oh how ironic’ I thought ‘Bobby must be a popular name’ I nearly threw my phone across the room when I saw the picture underneath.

“Shit, I just met Tom Hiddleston” I said to Daisy, who didn’t really care at all.


	2. A Second Meeting

A few days later, across London a certain actor was relaxing on his sofa. He had turned off all of his phone notifications and was enjoying the peace and quiet that followed.

Tom picked up his acoustic guitar and began to play a simple song that he had first learnt before he had started shooting I Saw The Light.

Bobby was also relaxing, looking out of the window at the world going by. Bobby spotted something that held his interest, it was the girl they had met a couple of days ago, walking her young Shetland. Bobby remembered Daisy, he had liked her and he was sure his Dad had liked Daisy’s Mum too. Bobby looked back at Tom who’s eyes had closed, immersed in the music he was playing. Nope Bobby wasn’t going to sit by and watch the female human walk past them. The puppy jumped down and trotted over to Tom, he pawed at Tom’s slippered foot but to no avail. Time to step it up a bit.

Bobby bounded over to where his lead and harness were kept, put it in his mouth and carried it over to drop it in front of Tom. Bobby whimpered and gave one loud bark which snapped Tom out of his thoughts.

“Oh sorry boy, did you want to go…” he paused for dramatic effect “outside?” Tom loved it when Bobby got excited, he was jumping up and down, almost too high for a dog and wagged his tail so hard he looked like he was going to take off.

“Come on then” Tom grinned, placing the guitar down and fixing the harness on the excitable puppy. He changed into more suitable shoes, clipped the lead onto Bobby and let the dog lead the way.

It was a cold day so Tom kept his head down and prayed that he wouldn’t meet any photographers today. ‘I’m not in the mood for that right now’ he thought. He made it to the local park without an incident and began to follow the path around the duck pond. Bobby was frantically looking for Daisy and her mum and finally as they hit about halfway around the pond he spotted them.

The female was sitting on a bench reading and Daisy was playing in the shallow bank of the water. Bobby strained at his lead and pulled Tom towards the two women.

Tom had also spotted the girl and recognised her from the other day. He remembered that her name was y/n which was a beautiful name and suited her well but in his head he just wanted to call her Gatsby Girl.

“Good morning old sport” he said in his best Gatsby impression. She jumped slightly and turned around to see him. Her eyes went wide and her cheeks pink. Tom recognised this reaction, Y/n had found out who he was although, he had never seen that expression on such a cute face.

“Good morning Mr Gatsby, how are you this fine morning” she replied in a fake southern accent.

Tom smiled “may I sit down?” He asked in his normal voice. She nodded and he placed himself next to her and looked out to the pond. The two dogs greeted each other and began playing with a stick.

“So I have a confession to make” said y/n.

Tom turned towards her “oh?”

“I kind of Googled you after we met”

“So you know who I am now?” Y/n nodded and fiddled with a loose strand of her cardigan “yeah I totally understand if you see me now as one of your fan girls and if we don’t bump into one another again, I promise I won’t follow you around” she said.

“You know, normally I would be worried about that but with you, I don’t get that vibe” said Tom, placing his hand on top of hers.

Suddenly the two adults jumped up as the noticed that both their dogs had disappeared.

“Bobby, where are you?” Tom called.

“Daisy! Come back!” Y/n shouted as the frantically looked for their animals. There was a sudden rustle in the bushes and Daisy and Bobby both emerged, chasing each other, their leads trailing behind.

“Tom they’re here” y/n called and Ton ran back over to her. The two puppies circled the humans quickly until their legs were bound together. They both wobbled and toppled into the pond with y/n talking the brunt of the fall. Tom fell almost on top of her, hands either side of her frame.

“Oh my God, are you ok y/n?” Tom asked, scrabbling to get up and held out his hands for y/n to take, she hoisted herself up out of the cold water. “ yes I’m fine. If a little cold, sorry about Daisy she doesn’t normally act like that.”

“Don’t worry, it was partly down to Bobby too.” They both looked at their dogs who were sitting on the bank together watching their humans with very smug looks on their faces.

Tom looked back and saw that y/n was shivering from the cold. He lead her out of the water and then said “do you want to come back to mine to dry off? I feel some what responsible for you and I don’t live too far away”

“Yes please” said y/n, her teeth chattering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that you enjoyed the last chapter, stay turned for the next one coming up soon and as always let me know what you think!


	3. Puddle

Daisy and I followed Tom and Bobby over the road and we came across a tall townhouse at the end of the street. It was so unassuming that I would have never thought that a famous actor lived there. I supposed that’s why Tom liked it, it was his calm paradise, away from the media hustle and bustle. Somewhere he could just be himself. 

Tom opened the door for me and I walked through into the hallway and our dogs ran past us. 

Tom looked at me and said “ I’ll go and get you a towel.” I nodded and wrapped my arms around myself, I was getting rather cold now.

He disappeared upstairs and because I felt like I didn’t want to touch anything I stayed on my spot until a little pool of water had formed at my feet. From my place I observed the hallway, it was your typical Victorian entrance hall with a tiled floor, slightly dark with a steep set of stairs that lead to the second floor. There were a few pictures on the walls, one of Tom when he was younger along with his parents and another with two ladies who looked like his sisters. I stepped closer to that one and smiled at it, he looked so happy when he was in his family’s company.

I jumped a little as I heard him walking back downstairs. He had a big cream towel in his hand which he wrapped around my shoulders and rubbed them to warm me up. I sniffed and looked at my sodden feet, my brand new white fabric trainers were ruined. It was so ridiculous that I began to giggle.

I looked up at Tom who was looking at me with a curious expression.

“Why does this always happen to me?” I asked through giggles

“Do you make a habit of pulling random men into lakes then?” He asked, we looked at each other and then both really started cracking up. Our laughter rang through the hallway making our puppies return and stand in the doorway watching us with their ears up and heads tilted to one side. When our laughter subsided there was a strange moment between us, a connection that neither one of us could predict.

Tom cleared his throat and stepped away from me and rubbed his palm. “You should, erm get out of those clothes.”

I blinked twice, did he actually just say that? His cheeks blushed underneath his beard as the realisation of what just came out of his mouth hit. “Ehe, I mean out of those and into warmer ones. Let me find you some. You can get changed in the bathroom, I’ll give Daisy some food if you want”

“Thank you” was all I could say. He showed me up to the bathroom and found me an old t-shirt and some jogging bottoms that were a bit big for me and left me alone to get changed. I dried myself and pulled on the clothes, trying really hard to not notice the delicious scent that was coming off of them. I looked in the mirror and saw that my wet hair was a mess but there was nothing I could do to salvage that so instead I left the bathroom and returned downstairs to find Tom.

He was in the kitchen, watching the pups chowing down on their food. “They look happy” I said, seeing him startle a little, he obviously didn’t realise I had walked in. I padded over to stand next to him, my back against the kitchen counter. “Thank you for helping me, you didn’t need to do all of this”

“My pleasure y/n. I couldn’t of let you go all the way home soaking wet now could I?”

“Well I appreciate it all the same”

He seemed to be thinking of something really intently and his brows screwed up and he stared into space. He drew breath and then looked at me “look, like I said, I don’t normally do this. Rush this quickly but something is telling me that I shouldn’t pass this opportunity by so. I’d like to have dinner with you, tomorrow night if you’re free?”

“Yes, of course” I blurted out, not really letting myself second guess anything. 

Tom grinned and breathed out “ good, I’m glad” he reached over to grab a pad and a pen and handed it out to me. “Can you write your number down and I’ll text you the details?”

I nodded, a bit flabbergasted and wrote down my phone number. We said goodbye and I collected Daisy who I could tell didn’t want to go. Tom showed me out and I walked back to my car with my wet clothes in a plastic bag still reeling from the fact that I had just given my number to Tom Hiddleston !

What I didn’t spot was the photographer who was hiding behind the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh I know, love a cliff hanger. I hope everyone is still enjoying this story. Please let me know what you think.


	4. Dinner

The next day it chucked it down with rain constantly. I glanced at my phone when I was on lunch at work and saw I had finally received a text from an unknown number.

I’ve booked a table at The Palomar in Chinatown for 7.30pm. I’ll meet you in there, the table is under the name of Gatsby. I hope you can still make it. TH

My insides squirmed with excitement, I was going on a date, tonight with Tom freaking Hiddleston. Jesus, what was I going to wear! My work friend Ellie walked passed my desk and stopped when she noticed my expression on my face.

“What’s up with you?” she asked, her hands on her hips.

“Erm, I have a date tonight and I have not clue what to wear” I answered her, putting my phone down onto the desk.

“Wait, what! Where did this come from? You didn’t tell me you met someone. Where did you meet him”

I chuckled, typical Ellie, she always wanted the full details “I met him whilst walking Daisy and he was walking his dog about a week ago. We keep bumping into each other so we exchanged numbers and he’s just text me now, we’re going for dinner tonight” I decided to leave out the part about our little unexpected swim in the pond yesterday and the fact that Tom was a celebrity.

“Nice, so what’s his name? What does he do?”

“Tom and he’s in the film industry”

“Oh no, he’s not a runner is he, you know they always say they’re in the film business and make out that they’re the next big thing but they really aren’t hunny”

“No, nothing like that” I smiled to myself, if only she knew she would freak out.

“OK, wear that blue dress you bought when we went to Westfield. It really compliments your eyes” Ellie suggested.

I couldn’t wait to get home that evening, as soon as I did I let Daisy out in the communal garden that was attached to my block of flats and then left her some food.

I had a shower and re-did my makeup, I went for a more light eyeshadow and a brighter lip, deciding that although I knew I wanted to make an effort, anything would be 100 times better than the last time he saw me. Once the makeup was done I found the dress that Ellie had described. It was an amazing dress that I had bought for a work event which got cancelled at the last minute because the majority of us, myself included came down with a sickness bug that lasted for days. It was so bad I had to call my mum to come and look after me and Daisy.

It was a short Gucci dress, dark blue with plunging neckline and short, slightly puffy sleeves with a large red bow underneath the neckline. I wore black tights and my suede blue and red heels. I put my hair up in a messy updo and added silver earrings at the end. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. 

Damn I look good! I thought. I turned to Daisy and held out my arms.

“What do you think girl?” I asked her. She barked in what I assumed was approval, I let out as short laugh and ruffled her fur on her ears. Just as I was about to grab my umbrella and leave to catch a taxi my phone pinged. It was a text from Ellie. 

Secret’s out Y/n, I know who you’re going on a date with. It said with a link to a news headline. My heart sunk as I clicked on the link.

It was a gossip webpage with two pictures of me walking down Tom’s road, the day we fell into the pond. First one was of the both of us walking out of the park with the dogs to his house and the other was me and Daisy coming back out with me in his clothes. I was mortified, not only because this was all over the internet but also how bad I looked in both these pictures.

I’ll talk to you later I texted back and I thought briefly about texting Tom to cancel our date. I decided against that though. It wasn’t his fault that photographers followed him everywhere and if I wanted this to continue I needed to get used to this sort of thing happening. I sighed and walked out of my flat and flagged down a taxi.

We arrived just after 7.30pm and I flew out of the taxi and into the restaurant’s foyer. I could see Tom at the back of the restaurant in the far corner. He didn’t have his glasses on this time and he was looking even more handsome than the last time I had seen him. He was also wearing blue, a blue suit with a white shirt with the collar slightly open. He was looking at his mobile with a worried expression in his face.

The Maitre D approached me before I could go any further, “can I help you miss?”

“I’m meeting a friend,we’ve got a table under the name of Gatsby.” He bowed his head a little and turned away leading me towards Tom. He heard us approaching, he smiled at me and drew the other seat out for me to sit down. The Maitre D gave me a menu and left us to it.

“Thank you for coming Y/n. You look stunning” he complimented. My cheeks flushed but tried to hide it by looking at the wine menu.

“There was something I wanted to discuss with you beforehand but I thought I’d better do it in person” Tom began.

Uh,oh I thought this was it, he wasn’t going to see me after this. I knew it was too good to be true.

“I don’t know if you’ve seen the pictures that have been published online today of us but I’m truly sorry. I totally understand if you feel that this couldn’t continue after today”

I held up my hand to stop him “I have seen the pictures, I’m not going to lie I was annoyed and a little mortified that they’re now out there for the world to see but it’s ok. You didn’t ask for photographers to be following you constantly. It comes with the job and I think I’m prepared to handle that” I put my other hand on the table with the palm up, really hoping that he would place his own on top. Luckily he breathed a sigh of relief and reciprocated, I gave him an encouraging smile and our date began finally.

We talked and laughed and ate all evening, he asked about my family and told me all about his and how he got into acting and before we knew it the restaurant had emptied and we were the only ones still in there.

“We should probably go” I suggested looking around.

“Yes we should” Tom agreed. He paid the bill and held out his arm for me to take hold. “Follow me” he whispered. Luckily the rain had stopped whilst we we were in the restaurant so we were able to walk without umbrellas.

We walked through Trafalgar Square and passed Westminster. We stopped on Westminster Bridge and looked out over the water. The alcohol I had drunk over dinner had hit me whilst we were walking and now I was feeling rather merry to be in Tom’s company.

“This place is so beautiful after it rains” said Tom looking out to the river.

“Yes it is” I agreed not looking at the water but at the man beside me. He turned to me and I quickly looked away so he wouldn’t know I had been staring at his profile. I think he noticed though as I could see a little smile playing at the corner of his lips.

“I had a really lovely time tonight, thank you Tom” I said nudging his side.

“Me too y/n. I’m really glad that I bumped into at the park, twice”

“Even when we fell in the pond?”

He let out a loud laugh “Especially when we fell in the pond.”

I was feeling brave, whether it was the wine or the atmosphere I wasn’t sure, I stood slightly on tiptoes and kissed his lips lightly. I pulled away, worried that I had overstepped the mark. His eyes, which I hadn’t realised had shut, opened slightly and he pulled me further into him. Our lips met again in a deeper kiss that promised more if we weren’t in public. The rain had started again, it was like something out of a rom-com, two people kissing in the pouring rain. We broke part and both chuckled at the weather.

“Come back to mine?” I asked hopeful.

“Show me the way” Tom said huskily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n things are heating up for these two, I hope you’ve enjoyed this update, see you in the next one.


	5. Back to Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is NSFW and quite explicit, enjoy!

We caught a taxi back to my flat and as I opened my front door Daisy greeted us with lots of wagging tail and jumping up and down. She actually seemed more happy to see Tom then me! I turned to him after he had finished fussing over her. 

“Drink?”

“Yes please. What have you got?”

“Wine, Vodka, Tea, coffee? All three?”

We grimaced at the thought of that combination and then Tom said “Wine would be lovely”

I nodded and all but skipped into the kitchen leaving Tom to his own devices. I suddenly panicked, what kind of state had I left my lounge in? I prayed that I put all my washing away. I poured us a glass each of my favourite white wine and then carefully slid open the Japanese doors that separated my kitchen and the living area. I glanced around, thankfully I had put everything embarrassing away. I handed Tom his glass and sat down next to him, bringing my feet underneath my bum and angling myself to him. Daisy, how had calmed down now had resumed her favourite spot by the TV. 

Tom looked around at my small flat and said “this is lovely”

“It’s not much, but it suits me and Daisy, I’m in no rush to get something bigger and bigger means getting a flat mate. I love my friends but I don’t like them that much to live with them all the time”

Tom chuckled and drank the rest of his glass in one gulp. Was he nervous or was he already regretting his decision to come back to mine? I wondered. He took my glass from me and placed his and mine on my coffee table. “May I kiss you again?” he asked, the butterflies in my stomach returned, I nodded and he brought his hands to my jawline and pulled my face towards his. I however being them most clumsy person that I am, tilted too far towards him and ended up falling into his lap. We giggled together as I adjusted myself, 

“Well this works for me” Tom whispered as he brought his lips back towards mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and we kissed deeply, more heated than it was previously, he ran his hands long my side and cupped my breasts gently. I let out and involuntary moan which spurred him to explore further. I had managed to removed his jacket and unbutton his shirt with ease and I was now stroking his chest and back. 

Dare I move downward? I thought. Just before I could Tom detached himself from me and stood up.

“Bedroom?” he enquired his voice full of lust. I smiled in what I hoped was a sexy way and took him by the hand and lead him towards my room. Just in the doorway I turned to him again and peppered kisses along his neck, making him groan. He lifted me up with ease and I wrapped my legs around his skinny waist. We staggered to the bed and fell upon it. It was like a starting gun had gone off inside us, we all but ripped each other’s clothes off until we were both just in our underwear, my bra had landed somewhere across the room but I didn’t care.

“You’re so beautiful” Tom complimented me, sounding a little like Loki which made me squirm with delight, Loki was my favourite of Tom’s characters. We lay with our heads on my pillows and both our hands simultaneously explored down each other’s bodies. I could feel and see his impressive erection and I stroked it teasingly. Tom’s breathing became laboured as his own fingers traced patterns over my underwear. He pushed them down and massaged my mound without touching anything inside, such a teach.

I pulled his pants down and his member sprang free, I pushed myself down and encased my mouth around it, I looked up and saw Tom’s beautiful eyes close and his head tilt backwards in extacy. I ran my tongue up and down his length and then took it all in my mouth, fighting against my gag reflex.

“Fuck Y/n” was all he could say. My giggle was muffled and I continued to please him for a few moments until he pulled me up away from him.

“You keep going like that and this is going to be a very short evening” he purred. He pushed me gently onto my back and his face traveled down to my mound again, he spread my legs and his skilled tongue ran in circles around my clit whilst he inserted two fingers inside me.

“Holy shit Tom” I breathed and his pace quickened, this carried on for a few moments until the familiar tension in my lower tummy began to build. He seemed to sense this and instead of quickening his pace he slowed down and removed his mouth from my clit.

“Have you got any condoms?” He asked, all I could do was point to the lower draw of my bedside table. Tom left me for a brief moment and I got underneath the covers, if he was going to tease me like that he would have to come and find me.

I heard the wrapper open and then Tom joined me in the dark covers. “Ripped for her pleasure ay?” he commented.

“A girl’s gotta do what a girl’s gotta do” I said capturing his mouth with mine once more.

Tom climbed on top of me and paused briefly “are you okay?” he checked.

“Yes, I’ve never wanted anyone inside me as much as I want you” I admitted.

Tom stroked my cheek and then thrust himself inside me. I wound my legs around him once more to allow him deeper entry. I wasn’t long until my climax began to build once more.

“Faster Tom” I cried. He obliged this time and grunted and his own orgasm began to build as well. The covers had been thrown off us and I could clearly see his handsome face screw up.

“Oh Tom!” I screamed as my orgasm broke, I felt Tom’s member pulsate inside me. He had also yelled my name as he came.

Our chests rose and fell as we lay together. Tom, who had taken the latex condom off and had disposed of it in the bin next to us, lay on his front with his face turned towards me. His eyes closed. I collected the covers and lay them over us, I kissed his cheek and lay back down facing him. I let sleep overcome me and closed my eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Hope you’ve enjoyed this chapter. I’m off to have a cold shower now :D


	6. Breakfast in Bed

I woke just as the sunlight began to stream through the blinds. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. Shit I thought I’ve left my contact lenses in.

I threw my covers off and staggered over to my dressing table, I took out my dry contacts and placed on my glasses. It was then I realised what had happened last night. Shouldn’t a certain Tom Hiddleston still be in my bed? I turned round and saw just an empty bed, my heart sunk, he obviously had decided that he needed to get off, probably to feed Bobby.

I was just about to go and make myself a cup of tea and see to Daisy when the smell of breakfast filtered through and my bedroom door opened. There stood Tom holding a tray with bacon and eggs on a plate and a fresh cup of tea.

He seemed startled to see me out of bed and looked down at the food nervously.

“I’d thought I’d surprise you with breakfast in bed but as you’re already up..”

“Oh wait let me get back in” I interrupted, I scurried back underneath the covers and heard him chuckle and the mattress dented as he sat beside me.

“So this morning Madam we have fried rasher of bacon accompanied by boiled quail eggs” said Tom presenting me with the tray whilst speaking in an absurd French accent.

“Quail eggs?! Where did you find those?” I asked, tucking into bacon.

Tom took a swig of his own tea out of my ‘Best Dog Owner’ mug.

“Well it’s just a chicken egg actually but I wanted it to sound fancy.” I smiled up at him.

“Thank you. It’s yummy, do you want some?”

“Well I’ve already had a bacon sandwich but one bite couldn’t hurt”

I offered him a bit of egg on a spoon which he let me feed him, such a mundane action surprisingly turned me on. I shivered and suppressed the urge to jump on him. Once I had finished, I placed my plate and cup on the floor and snuggled up to Tom’s side. He placed arm around me and kissed the top of my head, “what do you need to do today?” I asked him.

“I have a meeting with you agent and Marvel about the Infinity War press tour but after that nothing”

“I can cook you dinner if you want? You can bring Bobby over too.” I looked up at him, hopeful. He glanced back down at me and gave me a lovely, lazy smile.

“That would be fantastic, thank you y/n”

On cue Daisy pushed open the bedroom door and bounded onto my bed, she made a fuss of Tom and I and the settled in between us.

A few months later, I sat in Tom’s lounge, both dogs were laying together, their heads on each other’s paws, bless them. The door opened and in came Tom backwards holding two bowls of popcorn. “So what film are we watching tonight darling?” he asked me, plonking himself down next to me and passing a bowl over.

“A Disney classic” I answered as I pressed play, the title sequence started and I heard Tom almost squeal with delight.

“Ah 101 Dalmatians, I love this one!” He exclaimed. I grinned and stuffed a few pieces of popcorn in my mouth. When I got to the bit where Roger and Anita first met I cried out with laughter. “It’s like how we first met” I said.

Tom chortled along with me, I knew he would be leaving me for a few weeks to promote the Avengers film but right now I just wanted to stop time and let it be just us two and the dogs forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate writing the end but i can’t think of another way to say that is is the last chapter so… The End! I’m glad everyone has enjoyed it, this has grown from what was originally meant to be a one-shot. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: What did you think? Should I continue, let me know your thoughts.


End file.
